Diversification of terminals is a tough problem that all application developers and distribution channels have to face. For different operating systems and different hardware, considerable workload needs to be taken in migration and adaptation.
For a same type of operating system, for example, Android™, a large quantity of Android systems of different versions exist on an existing network, and a variety of read-only memories (ROMs) customized by different manufacturers and a large quantity of device models also exist. Therefore, it is unlikely that an overall coverage test can be conducted for an Android application. For a same application running on different devices, various compatibility problems usually occur, including an installation failure, a running failure, a failure in using some functions after the application runs, and so on.